


To Dance

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "You want that tune," Rocket said to Groot, dubious. It wasn't usually one of Groot's favourites. But they'd dragged the "boom box" all the way over here, which wasn't easy on a planet covered in rocks and dirt and such.





	To Dance

"You want that tune," Rocket said to Groot, dubious. It wasn't usually one of Groot's favourites. But they'd dragged the "boom box" all the way over here, which wasn't easy on a planet covered in rocks and dirt and such. Some music after that was a reward.

With Groot insistent, Rocket busied himself figuring a list that started with the song Groot wanted before extending on to better tunes.

The noise of steps and thumps had Rocket looking up from the boom box's primitive dials.

Some twenty of the squat grey and white aliens had made a ring around them. Although Peter still insisted on calling them Puffins, the Guardians had been told these aliens were named Porgs. Every one of the Porgs was staring at Groot, ordinarily-big eyes even bigger.

The music clicked on. Groot raised his arms, and invited the Porgs to dance.


End file.
